


Wear the Crown (but you’re no princess)

by JohnxHelen



Series: The Escapades of Helen Smith and her Boy, Husband, and Submissive John Smith [3]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom!Helen, F/M, He also loves dildos like a lot, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine John as Piers from Shakespeare Retold, John loves his wife so much, Praise Kink, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen





	Wear the Crown (but you’re no princess)

I stand in the closet, waiting. My nipples puff in anticipation of what is to come. My clothes stand in a corner. If I look at the door, I could see my Mistress, the love of my life, entering with lingerie and dresses. “Hello, my beautiful girl.” she says in a masculine tone. She wears my favorite shirt,a pair of my jeans, and a cap. “Don’t worry. I got some clothes for you, baby girl.” She dangles them in front of me, as if it’s a treat. I pick a red dress with a jeweled collar. Red always makes my Mistress happy, and I can see that in her facial expression. ‘Apply makeup.’ She grabs tubes and pallet from the pants pocket; she places it in my hand. 

“Then” she bellowed. “I’ll mess it up.” She butterfly kisses my neck. My head arches towards the ceiling. She stops and moves away. I look at her, pleading that she will help me. Instead she says, “Have fun, baby girl.”,and closes the door. 

When she leaves, I don it and start applying the highlighter, orange and yellow eyeshadow from the pallet my Mistress selected and red lipstick. I use makeup brushes I leave on the top of the drawer. When I’m done, I look at myself in the mirror and remember the first time I did this. How I wanted to feel how she felt when I was with her. How awkward I was, my body sweating underneath the silk of the dress and mind imagining rejection. How she reassured me about my subpar makeup skills with her kisses and caresses along my chest until I relaxed into her form, permitting her to do what she and I wanted. 

And she carried out our needs perfectly. When she was done, she curled as much of my form around her as she could. ‘You did very well, John.’ my Mistress said. She provided me with treats from the drawer nearest to our bed, and whispered praise to me.

I walked out of the closet when I was done. “On the bed, girl.” My Mistress said. I shuffle onto it, lying on my side. She beams at me, and also shifts onto the bed. 

She moves until she’s sitting at my side. She whispers “What do you want, Joanna?” She called me that ever since I’d revealed my desires. “You to fuck me.” I murmured. I was still somewhat hesitant to share that: to be fucked by a woman still made me scared that I would be labeled a pariah. 

“Louder.” Helen says. “I can’t hear you.” She starts flicking my earlobe, moving it back and forth like a grandfather clock. Under this pleasurable attack, I surrender. I repeat my desire. “Good girl.” she says, and pulls me into her lap. 

Her hand reaches into the folds of the dress. I sense her warmth around the tip of my cock. Her tongue lolls out as she gives me a few satisfying jerks. I arch into it, my hips digging into her arm. She knows how to tease me, because she’s adored me for so long. Just like a scientist, she’s observed and catalogued which parts are more sensitive to the variety of touches and actions that she would carry out. And she knows that my cock is very fragile to her ministrations. 

Again, she pulls away when precum oozes from my tip. My Mistress doesn’t want me to cum, and I notice that in her face. “I don’t want to bring you off like we’re in a bathroom.” she says. “I want to fuck you, ok? And I know that you do to.” She reached in the adjacent drawer, and brings out a black dildo and matching straps. 

I gasp. It’s my favorite one. I use its body when I prepare myself on special nights for my Mistress. It was sculpted with veins which always made me wet and begging. She liked to watch when I fucked myself for her, seeing me undone. The straps would be donned by my Mistress in special occasions, like my birthday, and tonight. “All for you, my girl.” she murmured as she put it on. 

She smiles as she looks over me. I want her to do it fast, make me ache but after she puts it on, my Mistress moves a hand to my back, and unzips the dress. This hand caresses my shoulder—admiring my muscles—and moves to my lower back;this raises goosebumps on my skin. I shiver in delight. “So responsive, my girl.” she murmurs against my neck. Her mouth sinks into me, and I scream. I scream with pleasure mixed with pain. I love it when she marks me, love the feeling of knowing that I’m hers and that can never change, no matter how much I want to try and ignore it. 

She wraps a arm around my waist, like I do when she cooks and I feel a fount of desire about to burst in me. My Mistress trails her lips down her neck, leaving a trail of hickies to my chest. I moan until she places a finger on my mouth. I suck on it. She twists them around. She puts in another, until all 5 are in my mouth, lubed for whatever she wants. “I know how tight your cunt can get.” She explains. Her calling my ass a cunt pulls me deeper into her twisted mind, where I’m her girl. I love when she does that because I love being her girl, allowing her to let off steam. 

 

I keen again. “My girl’s being a slut.” she states. “Let’s see how slutty you can be.” She removes her fingers. I whine at a lack of sensation. I want her so badly at that moment, every part of me reaching for her touch. “Shhh.” My Mistress says, pulling me into her cock. “I’m here for you, baby girl.” I feel her cock in me and moan. “Ahh yes, that’s my girl.” she praises, running her fingers through my hair. “My good, debased girl.” I smirk at her praise and start grinding against her. Her breath hitches, a glorious sound. I love knowing that she enjoys this as much as I do. 

She moves at a steady pace inside me. She doesn’t change her speed when she’s determined to make me come. “It would throw you off of what I want.” she’d explained to me once. I accepted it, since she is my Mistress. 

“Cum.” she breaths in my ear. A sudden shudder passes through my body. My Mistress pushes inside me one last time and clasps my back, riding out her orgasm. She nibbles on my ear to conceal her moans as she cums inside me. I gasp, my oversensitive body tensing. She pulls out slowly, and takes off the cock. She surges from the bed to grab a cloth to start cleansing it. Then, she looks down at me. “Always my good girl.” she says. 

She rises again to obtain a towel for me, wets it, and cleans me up. She removes the dress from my body. “Feel better?” she asks. “Yes, Helen.” I reply. “Good.” she states. She wipes off the remnants of my makeup and smiles, maybe because I’ve satisfied her. She kisses me when she’s done, murmuring her thanks. “Good night, beloved.” Helen says. “Sleep well.” “You too, Helen.” I reply and kiss her cheek. She closes her eyes and I follow her into dreamless sleep.


End file.
